Kyalin Week 2014
by LostTheBattle.WinTheWar
Summary: Chapters go in order of the days. Day 1: Freedom, Day 2: Thankful, Day 3: Family, Day 4: Recover (continuation of Day 1), Day 5: Balance, Day 6: Stubborn, Day 7: Trust.
1. Freedom

Kya shifted on the cold stone floor, shackles clanking loudly with her every subtle movement. She was cold, tired, starving, and so dehydrated, she could barely move now. The wounds she had received before being captured had now become infected, making her limbs tingle with a numbness that demanded attention, but none would be received. It must have been at least three days since she had been locked up in this tiny room, not even large enough for her to stretch her legs. There were no windows, no lights, just complete darkness and silence, and Kya had accepted her death as she knew it would be quickly approaching.

But that darkness and silence had suddenly ended when the door to the room quickly opened, screeching the whole way as a bright light streamed into the room, blinding Kya as she closed her eyes to avoid the pain. She curled in on herself, afraid of what this person would do to harm her, maybe they'd finally kill her.

Kya flinched away when she felt a strong hand grip her shaking shoulder. The hand quickly pulled away, afraid of harming the woman that laid before them. "Kya..." a raspy voice spoke as they began fearing the worst, "We're gonna need a stretcher here!" the voice sternly called to someone outside the room.

The voice rang in Kya's ears, and then it registered in her mind, "Lin?" a weak voice questioned as eyes opened searching for said woman, only to be blinded again.

"Don't open your eyes, you could damage them, they aren't used to seeing so much light," Lin whispered as she carefully grabbed Kya's hand and ran Kya's fingertips over the twin scar's down her face.

"Lin..." Kya whispered again, tears would have come with the wave of relief she felt if it weren't for her weakened state. "Thank you," she choked "I thought I was going to die in here."

"I'd never allow that to happen." Lin gave Kya's hand a quick squeeze but she didn't release it, and dropped a kiss to Kya's forehead. "You're safe now, I've got you. We are going to take you back to Air Temple Island where your mother is already waiting for you so she can heal you," Lin hushed, soothingly rubbing her callused thumb across Kya's knuckles.

"Water..." Kya mumbled, "Please..."

"Of course," Lin quickly exited the room but returned moments later with a bottle of water before opening it and helping Kya drink from it.

"Let's get you out of these shackles and onto a stretcher," Lin said as she carefully grabbed each shackle, and gently pried each of them open with metalbending to avoid further hurting Kya.

"Please don't go, please stay with me," Kya cried "Please don't leave me alone."

Lin took Kya's hands in her own, lacing her fingers with Kya's, "I won't leave your side, I promise. You're free now, you have nothing to worry about."

Moments later, a stretcher made its way in the doorway and Lin carefully placed Kya on it, cringing every time the woman whimpered.

Lin made sure Kya was secure on the stretcher before tying a piece of fabric around Kya's head, placing it over her eyes, "Just a precaution," Lin said, worry creeping in her voice, as she held Kya's hand again, "Now let's get you to home and to your mom."


	2. Thankful

Kya knew that today was a bad day for Lin. It was the anniversary of the day her mother left for her "life-changing journey", but would never return, not even for a visit. So it was expected that Lin now assumed her mother was dead, but it still didn't make it any easier for her, in fact, it made it harder. She didn't know how, when, or where her mother died and the worst part, Lin still held a little hope her mother was alive but she knew it was unlikely. So it made sense that Lin would have a hard time on this day, it would remind her and bring up all those feelings she had buried deep inside long ago.

This was why Kya had decided to make tonight special. She had Lin's favorite foods cooking in the kitchen, dining table set with their best china with candles lit, and a special surprise for waiting Lin in the bedroom. Kya even wore that dress she knew Lin loved on her. She had a few other small things done in preparation for today, like having Lin's favorite scented candles lit, because Kya knew even the smallest things would help make this day better for Lin and now it was time for her to enact her plan to get Lin to come home early.

She dialed Lin's office phone and waited patiently for Lin to pick up, "Chief Bei Fong."

"Lin! Come home quickly! Please!" Kya faked fear, smile beaming, "It's an emergency!" she added before hanging up. She didn't like the fact she had to lie, and so harshly too but that's what it would take to finally get the chief of police to come home early. She smelled the food in the kitchen and quickly walked into continue cooking dinner.

A few minutes later and Kya was putting dinner out onto the table as the front door quickly opened to reveal Lin, ready for absolutely anything, but that soon changed when she looked at Kya. "You've got to be kidding me?" Lin said more than annoyed, "What is this? I can't be leaving work for this nonsense!"

Kya simply pulled Lin inside just enough to shut the door, "Well, you are. I'm sure you just called out early too? You thought there was an emergency and there is."

Lin stood dumbfounded, "What are you talking about Kya?"

"You, Lin!" Kya paused, "Emergency may be a bit of an exaggeration but it was the only way to get you home, but you, every year you spend this day alone. You always somehow manage to work for 72hrs straight every year! It's not healthy how upset you get, and I do understand why. I'm not saying don't acknowledge it but let me try to make you happy, just even a little. It's okay to take a break, you deserve them. So please stay at home, I have your favorite dinner made and a surprise for you."

Lin couldn't believe what she was hearing but she couldn't help but soften at the thought that Kya was doing this for her, "Kya, I'm already signed for these days to work, I can't just stay here, I need to go back."

"No, I know you can stay because I already booked all of your time for the rest of today and tomorrow, so deal with it, you're mine," Kya smiled as Lin's face reflected shock.

"I don't believe you!" Lin opened her brief case and found her schedule. It was true! Kya had booked the rest of today and tomorrow for meetings relating to a southern watertribe festival needing security.

"Now please, there's no use in fighting, just stay," Kya said, walking up to the table and pulling out a chair for Lin.

Lin pondered for a moment before walking into the bedroom, Kya stood confused but when Lin walked out, uniform off, she knew Lin wasn't leaving. She waited for Lin to sit down and tucked in her chair before sitting down herself, "I'm sorry, I really am but I want you to relax for once and what better time when you need it most."

Lin sighed, "I'm not angry, I just wish you would have told me your plan, I would have just taken off."

Kya smiled, "Well, I made your favorites for dinner so eat up because you have another surprise!"

Lin raised an eyebrow but gladly ate her dinner with Kya. At the end, Kya told Lin to go freshen herself up for the night and get comfortable while she cleaned up and secretly planned for her next surprise. Kya couldn't help but love helping Lin and providing this care and love for her, it made her feel so happy, like she was young again and such a free spirit.

Lin was in her nightshirt, rubbing out a muscle in her arm when Kya walked in with lacey, night blue lingerie on, smoking a joint.

Lin's mouth flew open, at first at the damn sight of Kya but then at her smoking, "Kya! What the hell are you doing!"

Kya rolled her eyes, "Don't act so shocked! You knew how much of a stoner I was back in the day! What made you think I couldn't find any weed now a days? And besides, I think you could use it," she smiled.

"Kya! I haven't done that since I was young! I'm chief of police! This is so illegal on so many levels for me! Please if you have to do that stuff, just not in front of me!" Lin wasn't against smoking at all, she honestly thought the law was stupid because of the actual benefits that could be used but because it was illegal, she had to be the bad guy and in force the laws, even the ones she disagrees with.

Kya looked at Lin seriously before blowing out a puff of smoke in Lin's face, "When was the last night you were drug tested chief of police?"

Lin was furious but answered honestly, "Your father was still alive the last time."

Kya laughed, "Then chill out, no one is gonna know. It's just this one time, you could use it, it'll be our little secret," Kya chuckled, "you even have tomorrow off and we can sleep in! Just enjoy yourself a little! I've got your favorite drinks made in the kitchen fridge too, just grab one when you want it."

Lin's resolved crumbled and she grabbed the joint from Kya's hands and took a few hits before placing it in Kya's mouth, "Thank you, you're right," Lin said and sat down on the floor against their bed.

Kya joined and wrapped an arm around Lin, "I love you and care about you so much, remember that okay? Let's just enjoy this time while we have it, okay?"

Lin nodded and they quickly finished the joint. "Feeling better?" Kya laughed placing a kiss on Lin's cheek.

Lin rolled her eyes but turned her face to share a kiss with Kya, "Yes, thank you. I'm gonna go grab that drink now." Lin smiled before getting up and returning, drink in hand.

"I didn't put this cute lingerie on for nothing, you know?" Kya joked.

Lin grinned before pulling Kya up and kissing her deep, "I know, and I plan on showing you how thankful I am for doing this quite soon," Lin grinned before kissing Kya again, putting her drink down and snaking her arms around Kya.

"I love you Lin."

"I love you too, thank you."


	3. Family

Lin couldn't sit still. Anxiety had filled her veins days ago, and still, after days of no eating or sleeping, she couldn't sit still. She should have tired out by now, but her anxiety was her worst enemy. If she sat down, she'd bounce her leg, fiddle with her fingers, pull on her shirt, tap her fist against her leg, anything to keep herself moving. Even if she stood up, she'd find herself pacing around in circles.

She was sitting at a small, wooden, watertribe table, mind was racing and leg bouncing when the door to the study room opened. Lin froze and her heart skipped a beat. She heard the cheery Katara greet her with her name. She took a quick breath and forced a smile before turning around to help the elderly woman to her seat, "Oh please, Lin! You don't have to help me! I'm not that old yet!" Katara waved.

Lin simply replied, "It's the least I can do after all the years you've looked after me," and sat down in the seat across from Katara, the woman who was already like a second mom to her.

"So? Why did you come all the way from Republic City to see me? I know how you hate the cold. If you needed to talk to me, you could of just called," the older woman chuckled.

Lin suddenly felt like she was drowning in anxiety, mouth open to say something but words couldn't form.

Katara's eyebrows furrowed with worry as she reached across the table to place a hand over Lin's clenched fist, "Lin? What's wrong? Has something serious happened?"

Lin almost laughed at herself, letting a smile show through, "No, no! Nothing bad has happened, everyone and everything is going well!" Lin smiled, relaxing a little "Very well actually."

"Then what brings you here?" Katara smiled, relieved by Lin's words, "Not that I don't enjoy the occasional visits I get from you, I do wish you'd visit more."

Lin smiled, hands starting to get clammy again, "Well, I may be able to do that for you," Lin paused and cleared her throat slightly, "I came to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage. I love her, all of her, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Would you give us your blessing?" Lin rushed out as a blush spread across her face, she was more than embarrassed but she felt it necessary to ask.

Katara smile simply widened with joy, as she pulled both of Lin's hands within her own, "You've had it ever since you were born. You may not be my child, but I watched you grow your whole life. You have always been like family, it was only time before you truly became part of this family. You make my Kya so happy, I couldn't never disapprove of your marriage."

Lin leapt across the table to hug the woman, she couldn't thank her enough before finally sitting back down, "Do you think she will say yes?"

Katara chuckled, "Of course she will say yes! I've seen the way she looks at you, she's so much more in love witj you than I think you believe. Have you bought a ring yet? I know that's the new thing in Republic City!"

Lin shook her head, "I wanted to ask you first, but I think I know which one I'm going to get her."

"What's it look like? Describe it to me! Oh please plan the wedding for the fall! You know that's Kya's favorite season and Air Temple Island is beautiful then! Think of how romantic!" Katara smiled and Lin could have sworn that that was what kept this woman going, no matter how old and wise the elder was, she was still a young girl at heart.

"It's a white gold band and it has diamond that is two toned, blue and grey, and it just seems perfect," Lin smiles, "and I was already planning on that but I have to see what Kya wants."

"Oh Lin! I'm so excited for you two! Please send me all the info about the wedding and maybe a photo of you two and one of the ring?" Katara stood up, smiling never fading, "Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm about to start cooking."

"Oh I couldn't!" Lin stood up, following Katara out of the room, "I don't want to intrude."

"The day you intrude in my home is the day I'm dead and this isn't my home anymore," Katara chuckled, "Please, stay, it'll give me some time to catch up with you."

"Ok, you got me, I'll stay for dinner, but dinner only! No trying to trick me into using the guest room again," Lin laughed, all anxiety gone and replaced with happiness.


	4. Recover

**Continuation of the first prompt: Freedom. Also, apologies for never finishing this for almost a year, life got really busy xD I am planning on finishing the rest of the prompts but we will see.**

"How bad is she?" Lin asked, worry seeping through.

Katara sighed, "She was beat up pretty bad, but she should be okay now. I treated her wounds and most of the infections, though she will need to take some antibiotics for a week just to ensure the infection is completely out of her system. She's also on an IV right now so she can be fully hydrated again and she will need to eat soft foods for a day or so in order to reintroduce food back into her stomach," Katara pauses, "but she should be as good as new by the end of the week and until then she should try to rest, she's going to be very tired."

Lin nods, taking in Katara's words and processing everything, "Would you mind if I stayed in one of the guest rooms, just until she's okay enough for me to take her back home?"

"Of course not, you are always more than welcomed to stay and I can have one of the acolytes set up a futon next to Kya if you'd like," Katara smiled.

"That would be great, thank you," Lin smiled small, "I'm going to call the station and let them know I won't be coming in for about a week."

Katara laughed, "Don't worry about it, I need to let Tenzin know you will be staying with us for a bit and I'll have him call the station for you when I see him. I know what you really want to do is be with Kya right now so go ahead and be with your wife, I'll get everything set up for you."

Lin's smile grows and her eyes soften a bit, letting her gratitude show through, "Thank you Katara, for everything."

Katara pulls Lin into a tight hug, "No, thank you for looking out and caring for my Kya." Katara pulls away and gently shoves Lin towards the door of the healing room, "Now go see her, she's been asking for you ever since she woke up during our session."

Lin lets a small chuckle out before opening the door to the dimly lit room, closing the door carefully behind her. She looks over at Kya who is fast asleep and a way of relief flows over her. Kya is looking much better than how she found her. Walking to the side of the bed, Lin finds there is a chair already there waiting for her and she smiles again knowing that Katara had put it there for her.

Sitting down, she gently picks up Kya's hand and holds it between her hands, using her thumb to stroke Kya's fingers softly, accidentally causing two blue eyes to flutter open.

Lin leans over and places a kiss Kya's forehead, "Sorry to wake you, go back to sleep," she whispers.

"You're back, I thought you were going to stay with me," Kya says quietly, voice raspy from the combination of sleep and dehydration.

Lin's heart breaks a little as she looks away, "I know, I'm sorry. I would have stayed but your mother didn't want me in the room while she worked on you."

Kya nods slightly, "Understandable, and you're hear now," a small smile spreads on her face.

Lin nods and places a kiss on the palm of the hand she's been holding, "and I'll be here until you're fully recovered. I took the week off and I'm prepared to take more time off. I want to be with you while recover, I don't want to leave your side again."

"You took off?" Kya asks, eyes opening all the way, "but work's so important to you."

"And you're more important to me than work," Lin smiles and then leans over to place a kiss on Kya's cheek, nuzzling it slightly before sitting down again.

Tears start brimming in Kya's eyes as she tugs gently on Lin's hand, getting Lin to lean over her again, "Do you really mean that?" she whispers staring up into Lin's eyes that are only shining with love and adoration for her.

Lin moves her hands to the sides of Kya's face, using her thumbs to wipe away a few tears that had escaped, "Of course, I took off from work didn't I?" she smiles.

Kya chuckles a little before she starts crying more.

"Babe, why are you crying?" Lin asks concerned.

"Because I'm really happy. I love you so much and knowing that you're doing this for me," Kya chokes, "it reminds me of how much you love me too."

Lin leans down, letting their foreheads touch and eyes meet, "I do love you, more than anything. You mean everything to me and I was so afraid when I found you. You were so weak, I wasn't sure you were going to make it," Lin sucks in a breath with her eyes closed as tears start running down her face as well, "I don't know what I'd do without you, you're everything to me."

Kya lifts up her shaky hands and places them on the side of Lin's face, wiping Lin's tears away this time before leaning up and closing the gap between their lips. It's sweet and short lived due to Kya's condition but well missed and comforting for the couple who hadn't seen each other for days.

When Lin pulls away, she laughs slightly, "I can't wait to take you home and have my way with you again. I've missed sharing a bed with you."

Kya rolls her eyes but a smile spreads across her face, "We could share this bed you know?"

"But you do know it's made for only one person, right?"

"Well it's a good thing we like to cuddle."

Lin thinks about it for a second, "Your mom is going to be furious with me but," Lin removes her armor, carefully placing it on the chair, leaving her in a tank top and sweatpants, "I think she'll get over it," Lin smiles as she makes her way under the covers next to Kya and lays an arm across Kya's stomach.

Kya turns her head to the side so she can see Lin's face, "She can most definitely get over it, we haven't cuddled for days now!" Kya laughs, a soft smile on her face, "and besides, I feel safer with you next to me."

Lin chuckles before leaning forward and giving Kya another quick kiss, "Though I'd love staying up with you talking, I think it's time you need to try and get more sleep, you really do need to rest."

Kya sighs, "Yeah, I am kind of tired."

"Kind of?" Lin asks sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm very tired but I missed you," Kya pouts.

"I'll be right here when you wake up and we have all week, there will be plenty of time but it's important you get your rest right now," Lin yawns, "And I'm pretty tired myself."

"I didn't even think to ask, how are you? Have you eaten at all in the time I was gone? Did you even sleep?" Kya asks, eyes yearning for an answer.

Lin rolls her eyes, "You're worried about me? I'm supposed to be the one worried."

"Pish posh, I'm your wife too and I know how you get when stuff like this happens, you go days without caring for yourself, now answer my question."

Knowing Kya wasn't going to sleep unless she answered, "I'm fine, I did eat a few times, probably not as much as you'd like but I did eat, and I didn't sleep but honestly, how could I? My wife was captured and I was worried, it would have kept me up anyways. Now sleep please, we're both tired and need sleep."

"Okay, I'll accept that," Kya paused, "Hey Lin?"

Lin made a noise to let Kya know she was listening.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now sleep already."


	5. Balance

**Inspired by the song: Another Round by the Foo Fighters.**

Lin sat on the cool, damp grass with her acoustic guitar in hand. The island proved to be quite soothing as Lin watched the ocean waves in the distance while slowing down her racing mind and calming her anger. She and Kya had just had a heated argument over dinner about moving onto Air Temple Island with it ending when both women stormed out, in front of all the airbenders no less. Lin could smack herself for being so foolish, arguing over moving onto the island in front of Tenzin, who had just offered his home for both herself and Kya. Not only was she now embarrassed about her earlier actions but she felt guilty for even starting the argument. She should have just thanked Tenzin for the offer and then discussed it later with Kya but no, she just had to do it then.

Trying to take her attention off her thoughts, she started strumming. She can't remember how long ago it was when Kya originally bought the guitar for herself, only to be bored with it within a week and then giving it to Lin, who gladly took advantage of the opportunity, practicing every single day since she received it. It was something that kept her grounded and her emotions in check. If she had a bad day, she would play songs with a little more bite to it but if she had a good day, you could often find Lin serenading to Kya, which always brings a smile to Kya's face for it reminds her of the days when she traveled but it was also something now only Lin and herself shared deeply.

Continuing to strum along to the melody, Lin began singing along,

"_When she goes storming out_

_I run for cover_

_Rolling like thunder clouds_

_Hanging above her_

_Ring in the witching hour_

_Spells that I'm singing_

_Rain come and drown me out_

_Sinking deep below_

_Can you go another round?_

_I will follow you down and out_

_Lets go another round_

_I will follow you down and_

_We could just lay around_

_Stare at the ceiling_

_Want to forget about_

_One for the feeling_

_Room for photographs_

_Box full of letters_

_Come on make it last_

_Nothing else matters right now_

_Can you go another round?_

_I will follow you down and out_

_Lets go another round_

_I will follow you down and out_

_Can you go another round?_

_I will follow you down and out_

_Lets go another round_

_I will follow you down and out_

_Lets go another round_

_I will bother you down and out_

_Lets go another round_

_I will follow you down and out_"

"That was beautiful Lin."

Lin quickly turned around to see Kya standing only a few feet away, a small smile on her face. "Oh hey, I didn't realize I had an audience," Lin says, a frown on her face, before looking back out to the ocean and playing her guitar on the ground.

"I could hear you playing from the Temple and I can't put up the opportunity to hear you play," Kya says as she sits down next to Lin to see a blush forming on Lin's face.

"You could hear me?" Lin asks, obviously more embarrassed than before.

"Yeah, everyone could," Kya adds and laughs slightly when she sees Lin's face turn another shade redder, "Relax, you're really good. Everyone enjoyed listening to you."

"Everyone could hear?" Lin repeats, earning a nod in response. Groaning, Lin flops backwards on the ground so she is laying down with her arm over her face, "I can't begin to explain how embarrassing this night has been for me."

Kya straddles Lin's waist and pulls Lin's arm off her face so Kya can look her in the eyes, "I already told you, you play beautifully and I'm not kidding, everyone really enjoyed it up there."

Lin frowns, "Kya, I've made a total fool of myself tonight. I argued with you in front of everyone over something we shouldn't have even discussed here, insulting Tenzin and everyone else who lives here in the process. Then when I try to get away from everyone to play in solitude where I can release all of my emotions, everyone ends up hearing me anyways."

Kya simply shrugged in response, "You're right, we should have discussed it back at home but you didn't insult anyone. Yes, you made it quite obvious that you don't want to live on the island but with good reason. I promise you, no one was offended, everyone understands, including me. You have work and living here would make things difficult. It was selfish of me to expect you to move onto the island just because I miss my family when it's detrimental to your work and I can simply visit more often."

Lin looked at Kya with incredibility, "How are you so calm right now? We were just screaming at each other over this fifteen minutes ago."

"I don't know, how are you so calm?" Kya asked with a smirk.

"I played my guitar."

"Well, I guess your guitar can have a calming effect on other people too."

Lin's eyes softened, "Kya, I'm sorry for arguing with you and it's not selfish to want to be with your family. Family is important and I should have taken that into consideration."

"I'm sorry too, I guess we're both guilty of being foolish," Kya grinned before leaning down and sharing a kiss with Lin.

Lin's eyes widened, "I think I just thought of a solution," Lin smiled broadly.

Kya looked at Lin with a brow raised, "I'm listening."

"What if we did move onto the island but we kept the apartment for when I need to go in early or I need to stay late for work. That way we could live here without it interfering too much with my work," Lin suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Kya smiled.


	6. Stubborn

**Trigger Warning: Inspired by 9/11. **

_Not so short, short backstory: I lived on Long Island, NY when 9/11 happened. I was only 5 years old and just starting Kindergarten. I wasn't personally in NYC when 9/11 happened, but my father was, as well as many Long Island residents (many people commuted into the city everyday for work, many working in the towers). Everyone was affected by it, everyone knew at least one person who was in the city for 9/11._

_I remember getting ready for school when things started going wrong. At one point, my mom and I stopped getting ready and watched the news instead. I remember watching both towers fall while my mother was on the phone with our next-door-neighbor, crying and yelling at her to watch the news and find out where her husband was (he worked in the towers, only to survive because he had gotten a coffee across the street). Some people didn't believe the towers were actually going down, including my neighbor, when it first started because everyone was in disbelief. "How? It can't possibly be true. The towers didn't go down after the bombings, how could they go down now?"_

_I don't remember the details of the rest of the day after that, I was too young for people to keep me informed on what was happening. I was told to watch TV but not to turn on news (though I was a kid so all I wanted to watch was nick) but I remember watching TV at my Aunt's house when my dad finally walked into the door. We had no idea where he was for over a day and if he still alive. All communication was down and all transportation was put on hold, leaving thousands of people to walk miles to get home. My dad had slept on the pavement like so many others for the night. I can remember when he walked in, he was in tears and he smelled of smoke and had ash on him. He walked over and hugged me so tight, continuing to cry, and he didn't let me go for a while._

_I can remember there was smoke in the sky for the next few days as it traveled from the city out to the ocean. I wasn't in 9/11 but after hearing so many stories over the years, I know what it is was like. As I got older, I put the pieces together and fully understood the memories I had of that day and just how much of an impact it really did have on my life. __I think the hardest part was, and still is, when my dad took me and my brothers to a small fair that the town had quickly thrown together. I remember looking up at my dad as we were walking back to the car and I said, "I can't wait for the fair to be back next year!" with a big smile on my face, but that wasn't the case. My dad knelt down in front of me, faining the best smile he could, "The fair won't be back next year. Do you remember how Daddy almost didn't come home?" I nodded, "This is for all the little girls whose daddies didn't come home." It hit me hard, even at a young age, and it's stuck with me ever since._

_With 9/11 approaching, I have some unpleasant feelings arising and I guess writing this was a way of dealing with it. I do get really, really pissed off when people make jokes about 9/11. It's not a joking matter at all. With living on the west coast now where not as many people have been affected by 9/11, I've been exposed to a lot of people joking around or bringing it up casually like it's nothing. I remember even being in classes and it happened more than once where professors made references to 9/11 without warning. It's always painful and I can't believe that they don't say anything before they put pictures of it on the big screen, they always gave a warning back east. I understand not many people have been affected here, but there are people and it hurts like hell when you do stuff like that. I almost lost my dad that day._

Kyalin Week 2014 Day 6: Stubborn

(Lin)

It started off like any other day in Republic City, tourists were busy in the streets while citizens headed to work. The city's council was already in City Hall working hard with the Chief of Police discussing new ways to keep the city safer. But then it all started when the council had stopped for a short break.

Being exhausted after being up late with Kya, Lin decided to make her way across the street from City Hall to grab a quick coffee from a local vender, only to look up when she heard a plane fly overhead, _where planes weren't authorized to fly_. Her body tensed and fear struck deep within her, something wasn't right. Then she saw something drop out from the plane. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled the vender down next to her behind the cart, bracing both of them for the explosion.

(Kya)

Kya was at their apartment, cleaning up with the radio playing when she heard a loud blast echo through the air. Running to the window of the apartment, she looked out and saw smoke and dust rising into the sky around downtown Republic City. The radio was interrupted and a reporter spoke with fear in his voice, "Republic City's City Hall just bombed, please stay indoors until later notice."

The reporter continued to speak but Kya couldn't hear it, she was frozen in place. Her heart skipped a few beats and her eyes widened in disbelief as tears started running down her face, the name, "Lin," barely escaping between her lips as she continued to watch the smoke rise up.

(Lin)

Groaning, Lin opened her eyes but found she couldn't see much through all the smoke and ash. Looking to her side, she saw the woman she had pulled down shaking with tears running down her face, "Are you okay? Are you injured?" Lin asked, wincing as she stood up.

The woman didn't respond, obviously paralyzed with fear, but as Lin tuned back in with the earth, she was relieved when she saw the woman had no lethal injuries. Leaning down, Lin took the woman's scarf and covered the woman's mouth and nose with it, "Breathe through that and don't take it off until you leave the area."

Nodding the woman looked up to Lin with shock etched into her eyes but she took the end of her scarf and ripped it off, handing it to Lin.

"Thank you," Lin said as she tied it around her head and began breathing through the material, "if you can, try walking out of the area but if you can't, the police and medics should be arriving."

And with that, Lin started running back to City Hall, only to find it up in flames. She was about to run inside to grab the surviving council members when the roof caved in and the building collapsed. Lin stood there a few minutes, staring at the destroyed building, thinking of all the council members now _dead_ inside, while chaos ran rampant behind her.

The sound of children and adults wailing in pain brought her back to the present. No longer relying on her vision, she relied on the earth to guide her. She knew she had to do something to help the city she so desperately wanted to keep safe but the problem was, she had no idea how to help right now. She felt hopeless in the situation as she felt the presence of several bodies lying lifeless on the ground around her. Lin had been Chief for years but nothing could prepare her for what she was witnessing.

Now that the initial shock had worn off, Lin's mind raced as she tried to conjure up an idea to help the survivors. She could feel them scattered over the area, some in grave condition while others with minor injuries. 'Move the survivors into one building then go to the police station.' Moving quickly, she scanned the area for a building that hadn't been too heavily affected by the explosion and after seeing that the bank was still intact, she quickly got to work.

One by one, she helped the survivors into the bank, acting like a crutch for some and carrying many into the building. She smiled when she saw waterbending survivors working together to heal others inside while firebenders bended flames away as they guided earthbenders through the smoke and dust outside to gather more survivors and bring them to safety. You could say all you'd like about the citizens of Republic City but they were as tough as nails. Loyal to their city, they stuck together to get through this tragedy.

Lin must have helped close to a hundred people before her own body starting giving out. Walking one last survivor into the crowded building, she announced she would be leaving to get more help. Many people thanked her as tears streamed down their faces, promising they would never forget what she had done for them.

Walking out of the bank, she could still see many people who needed her help but she was useless to them now. The best thing she could do now was get to the station and send in her force. She hoped it would be enough.

Walking a few blocks down through the immense pain, she made it to the station, proud to see many of her men already heading out. Stumbling through the entrance and using the wall to hold herself up, she walked to Mako's office. She could already hear him yelling to someone over the phone but she'd have to interrupt, "Mako, open this goddamn door!" she shouted.

A few seconds passed but the door opened as Mako's eyes widened in disbelief at the woman standing in front of him, currently covered in ash and blood and leaning against the wall to keep herself from falling, "Chief! I can't believe it, you're alive! What are you doing here?"

Putting a heavy hand on his shoulder, "I'm putting you in charge of this operation. It's a huge mess out there, you'll need to call in Korra and bring all the healers with you. After you reach Korra, you need to shut down all transportation in and out of the city. There are survivors in the city bank, make sure they get home safe. I would stay and help but I need to get home to Kya."

"Will do Chief but shouldn't you see a healer before you go?" Mako asked, obviously worried for the woman.

"No, get them all downtown, no time to waste," Lin said sternly, "Kya can heal me at home."

Mako nodded and Lin wished him luck before they parted ways.

(Kya/Lin)

Kya sat on the floor, holding her hands together close to her chest as she looked out in the general direction of City Hall. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as the pain in her chest ached. It had been hours now and Lin still hadn't made it home. She was starting to believe that Lin had actually been killed but there was a piece of her that still held onto the hope that Lin was alive because Lin was too stubborn to die.

Kya wondered if Lin was still out there, maybe she had made it back to the station and the only reason she hadn't come home was because she was too busy helping the survivors. There would be no way for Lin to let her know she was still alive now that all communication and transportation had been shut down. The city was at a complete stand still.

So Kya sat there, continuing to stare out but her attention was brought to a sudden halt when she heard a hard thump hit the front door then followed by soft knocks. Her heart raced as she walked to the door, every part of her being begging for it be Lin, only to pause for a moment before opening the door. What if it wasn't Lin, what if it was one of her officers coming to let her know Lin was gone?

Her second guessing had proved to be wrong because when she finally opened the door, Lin fell on top of her, knocking both of them to the ground. Using the door to keep herself standing probably wasn't a good idea on Lin's part.

Kya laid there, wide eyed, with Lin on her for a few seconds as the initial shock wore away. "You're alive," Kya cried as she held Lin in her arms, "you're alive!"

Lin started crying now, tears mixing in with the dried blood and ash on her face. Nodding, she wrapped her arms tightly around Kya, pulling her close. "I'm home," she whispered.

It only took a few seconds before both women were sobbing, clinging to each other, terrified to let go. Kya continued to repeat the words, "you're alive," as Lin repeated, "I'm home," until they both finally believed the words to be true. They stayed there for what could have easily been an hour. No one could possibly begin to explain the emotions they were feeling as they held each other close. One relieved to see the other alive while the other bitterly happy to still be alive and be back at home, holding her loved one in her arms after this horrific day.

"I love you so much," Lin cried as she moved up on Kya to share a passionate kiss. The kiss was long and well needed and it seemed as if both women weren't going to pull away anytime soon until Lin gasped, arm moving to clutch her abdomen.

Kya's eyes shot wide open and quickly moved to hold the injured woman as she sat up. "You're hurt!" Kya exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Calm down," Lin groaned as she sat up in Kya's arms, "I don't think it's anything major, I was able to get some survivors to safety before I stopped by the station on way home."

"You did what?"

"Kya please, I couldn't just leave, t_here were people dying_," suddenly Lin was hit with a memory of listening to the people around her wailing for help. "I can still hear their cries," Lin whispered, looking down as more tears ran down her face.

Kya looked at Lin with worry, hand going under her chin and gently tilting up her head while the other ran through her hair, "That's one of the things I love and hate about you," Kya laughed lightly, "You could be on your death bed but you'd still be looking out for everyone else." Kya gave Lin a quick kiss before looking into Lin's eyes. Kya had never seen Lin so emotionally tormented in her whole life, "We will get through this together," she promised. "Let's get you into the tub now so I can wash and heal you."

Lin nodded, "I don't even want to know what I look like right now."

"I'll make sure you don't see any mirrors then." Kya stood up with Lin in her arms and carried her towards the bathroom, a question coming to her mind, "Hey Lin, how exactly did you survive?"

"I went to get a coffee across the street," she smiled bitterly, "A cup of coffee saved my life."

Kya gave Lin a crooked smile as tears continued to run down her face, "You're telling me that the most stubborn ass police chief who never takes a break, _even during her breaks_, went out to get a cup of coffee and that's what saved her life?" Kya let out a small laugh in disbelief.

Letting more tears flow, Lin tucked her head in the crook of Kya's next, "That would be correct."

"Was it good?" Kya asked.

"The best."


End file.
